


Bluebeard

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: B.A.P Bingo [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One spy, one assassin, one enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebeard

The snow fell slowly, melting on the ground in front of him. Yongguk kept his eyes open to see if he could find his target.

" _Still nothing?_ " Himchan asked him over the intercom.

"This kid is like a ghost. We think he exists, but when we see him he disappears," Yongguk responded.

" _Well, keep a look out. He's out there somewhere and we just need to find him_ ," Himchan said.

And then silence. Yongguk kept his eye out. He was getting bored already. After ten minutes and thinking about giving up, he spots a couple of men running towards a direction and firing. A snowmobile was racing through the woods in a speed he was sure didn't exist on those. The stranger jumped off it and let the snowmobile crash into five men, killing them in the process. The man took off his helmet and revealed his face to be the assassin he was after.

"Found him," Yongguk announced to Himchan, getting into position.

" _Good. Don't let me out of your sight._ "

About ten men came out, trying to stop him, but the assassin was like lightening. He did moves that Yongguk never thought possible. Soon, the assassin began to use his own weapons to take them down, seeing how they were easier. Another ten men came out and tried to take him down, but he was fast, faster than Yongguk thought possible.

"What are you?" Yongguk questioned, inching closer to the fight.

And three minutes pass and the air was still. The assassin turns around and stares at him. Yongguk pointed the gun at him, who seemed to be staring at him with an expression that he couldn't read. The man lifted his hands up and knelt to the ground, his eyes never leaving Yongguk's. Yongguk stared at him. He just saw this guy take down twenty men singlehandedly. Why is he giving up now?

" _Yongguk, take your shot now!_ " Himchan shouted.

He ignored him and continued watching the assassin. There was something in his eyes, something he's never seen before. Yongguk lowered his gun, setting it down on the fresh snow. The assassin looked confused.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to shoot me," the assassin told him.

"I'm going with a different call. Come with me and we'll turn you into something better," Yongguk promised, offering his hand towards him.

" _What are you doing? Take the shot now!_ "

The assassin looked at him with some sort of hope. He took the older's hand and got up from the snow.

"I'm Yongguk," he introduced.

"Jongup."

"So why did you give up? Unlike for since you seem to be excellent at killing," Yongguk questioned.

"I don't want to anymore. After finding out I killed someone who was innocent, I wanted out. The only reason you're after me is because my employer requested you. So I'm done," Jongup said.

His employer?

"He's the same man you've been after. No one knows what he looks or sounds like or even knows his name. I'm sure he doesn't even know what his own assassins look like," Jongup told him.

" _He's lying!_ "

He forgot that Himchan was listening in.

Yongguk debated on whether or not he should even trust Jongup. He's known to be an incredibly great liar, but something about him seems to be telling the truth.

"I have a proposition for you. Come with me to the headquarters. They'll train you to become a spy. Maybe once you train and get a bit of experience, they'll put you on the field. No killing and no manipulation. Just infiltrating and hacking," Yongguk offered.

The look on Jongup's face was confused, and a bit hesitant. He could hear Himchan screaming at him, so he took the earpiece out of his ear and waited for Jongup's answer. Jongup stuck his hand out towards the older, accepting the proposition.

It was time to get to work.

\-----

_Eight Years Later_

"We just captured your person of interest. He's been dealing with illegal trades with six different countries, about ten percent was drugs, thirty-two percent human trafficking, and the rest was mostly illegal contraband that not even he wishes to discuss," Himchan read over as the three walked towards the interrogation room.

"Are you sure that this is the man we're looking for?" Jongup asked, fiddling around with his tie.

Yongguk stopped his hand and listened to what Himchan was going over.

"He says that the person he was making deals with has no name, face, or identity. The unidentified male that he's been talking to has hired assassins in the past, including ones from your department. He then executes them via guards or wanted posters," Himchan explained. "The man we're interrogating said that the unidentified man wanted this company. Said something about those two agents that's been tracking him. I took a shot and guessed it was you two."

Jongup and Yongguk looked at each other. They stopped in Interrogation Room #3. Himchan took out one of the keys and stared at them.

"Please remember, he's a somewhat dangerous man. Don't kill him," Himchan pleaded, remembering what happened last time.

Jongup and Yongguk only nodded their heads. They were about to enter the room, until Himchan stopped them again.

"And remember to take off your wedding rings."

Himchan let them inside the room as the two were beginning to take off their rings. Yongguk and Jongup walked into the room while stuffing their rings in their pocket and saw a man, maybe in his early forties, with peppered hair that was thinning, dark brown eyes, and cuts and bruises all over his face. He hands were handcuffed to the desk, so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Yongguk took a seat first, while Jongup walked near Yongguk and stayed standing.

"I was told that you know of a man we're looking for," Yongguk started off.

"Piss off," the man grumbled.

Yongguk did nothing and continued his neutral face.

"My partner and I have been tracking this man since the beginning. Either tell me or suffer the consequences," Yongguk said, folding his hands together on top of the table.

"I'm not telling you shit! I don't fear you. I fear him more," the man spat out.

Yongguk gave him a smile, but his eyes held something more dangerous.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, the man you're afraid of will track you down, make you suffer until you decide to kill yourself. Our firm? We kill you on the spot. _I_ , of course, won't do it, but my partner is trigger happy. One wrong move and his face will be the last thing you see," Yongguk threatened, his voice normal as if he was describing his order.

The man stared at him, then at Jongup. The other man was cleaning one of his guns to make it look shiny. He then looked back at Yongguk, showing his fear to the man in front of him.

"I'll give you the count to ten to tell me what you know about your benefactor before my partner here decides to blow your brains out," Yongguk warned.

The man grew nervous as he felt the cool metal of the gun aimed at his head. He turned his head and saw Jongup pointing the gun at his temple.

"One. Two. Five-"

"That's not even proper counting!" the man stated.

"Six. Nine-"

"Alright! There was a man, but I didn't get a face. They do call him Bluebeard. He mostly spoke to me on the phone. I swear, that's all that was given to me," the man explained.

Yongguk was silent. He looked up at Jongup, who lowered his gun and placed it back on his gun holder.

"Fine. If you lie to us, he gets to shoot you in the head," Yongguk told him, pointing at Jongup.

Jongup only smirked and followed Yongguk out of the room, leaving the man confused and frightened.

\-----

"Well that was a waste of time," Jongup stated, following behind Yongguk into his office.

"Not really. We got a name and that's what counts," Yongguk told him, taking off his jacket and tie.

"Yeah. Bluebeard. Why does that sound familiar?" he questioned, taking off his own tie.

"Don't know, doesn't matter. All that matters is that we somewhat succeeded. Now I get my reward," Yongguk told him, placing his hands on his hips and pulling his husband closer to his body.

"You get a small reward. Like you said, it was a _some_ what success," Jongup told him.

Yongguk didn't care. As long as he got his husband shaking and begging for more, who cares?

He pressed his lips against Jongup's neck, gently biting and sucking, but not enough to leave a bruise. Jongup left a breathless moan and placed his hands on top of his shoulders. Yongguk lifted Jongup slightly, placed him on top of his desk, and unbuttoned Jongup's shirt.

"I hope your door is locked. The last time we did this, someone saw something they shouldn't have seen," Jongup stated.

Yongguk ignored him as he kissed his collarbone and chest. Jongup let out a soft sigh and smiled softly at his husband. After the last button was unbuttoned, Yongguk pushed the shirt away from his toned body and sucked on his tight abs, making him moan and run his fingers through his husband's hair. Yongguk used his fingers to dance around Jognup's belt and began to unhook it.

"Yongguk, we found a lead on Bluebeard and…"

Jongup turned his head, covered his exposed torso, and hid his embarrassed face in Yongguk's chest. Yongguk saw Junhong standing there, with the door wide open and a couple of papers in his hand, looking extremely unamused. This isn't the first time he found the couple like this.

"You know what, I'll just email them to you," he said, walking out and closing the door.

Jongup slapped him on the shoulder and began to button up his shirt.

"That's the last time we attempt to have sex in your office," he told him.

"Oh come on, they've seen worse!" Yongguk told him, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

Jongup slapped his arms away as he began to fix his shirt and tie.

"This is the fifth time this week they've caught us. I'm surprised they haven't gauged their eyes out," Jongup told him, stuffing his shirt into his pants.

Yongguk only laughed and pecked his neck with kisses until someone cleared their throat.

"You need a new lock, I swear," Himchan told them, holding a stack of paper. The two separated themselves and cleaned themselves up a bit. "Anyway, we've talked with others who have worked with a man named Bluebeard and we've found his next location."

\-----

The party was crowded and everywhere Jongup looked, it was women in long dark gown flirting with any eligible bachelor that they could find, while the men wore the usual black suit and tie and spoke to other men and sometimes women when needed to. He felt Yongguk's soft touch on his shoulder and looked up.

"I know it's not your scene, but please play along. Bluebeard is here," Yongguk told him.

Jongup hummed in response and grabbed a glass flute filled with champagne that just happened to be passing by. He downed the drink and set it on the table. Glasses of red wine came by and Jongup took one of those, too.

"He's conversing with one of the entertainers. Do you wanna hack or distract?" Yongguk asked him, slowly taking a sip of his own champagne.

Jongup took a sip of his red wine slowly while thinking.

"I'll distract. You're better at hacking than me," Jongup answered.

Yongguk nodded his head and gently ran his hand through the younger's back to comfort him. Jongup took a deep breath and walked towards the man they believe to be Bluebeard. Youngjae, thanks to him and Daehyun, hacked a nearby satellite and tracked the caller using the man's phone. He was really hard to track, the two noted, so they took a shot. Jongup needed to form a plan, and quick. He saw a waiter carrying trays of white wine.

He subtly stuck his foot out and saw the waiter splash the wine on not only Bluebeard, but his guests that he was entertaining.

"You fool! Do you know how much this suit alone cost?" the tall, yet scary looking man shouted. His voice was even deeper than he thought.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," the waiter apologized. The waiter looks like he wants to disappear right about now.

Out of the corner of Jongup's eye, he spots Yongguk making his way towards the staircase and up the stairs. He walked up towards the large man and gave him a napkin.

"Thank you. This suit in irreplaceable! This thing costs more than your entire house!" the man shouted, attempting to dry his tailored suit.

The large man left the scene, heading towards the bathroom in order to save his tailored suit. He walked around the room and took small sips of his wine. All according to plan.

About a couple of minutes later, he heard his watch beep. Jongup made his way towards the exit, hoping that he wouldn't run into the large man.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the deep voice asked.

Jongup turned around and saw the large man staring at him.

"It iz too hot in 'ere. Need air," Jongup explained, attempting to use his best French accent he could come up with.

The large man raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing a word he's saying.

"Pleaz sir, it iz too hot," Jongup pleaded, cringing at his words.

 "Sir, I would advise you to let him go," a familiar voice told him.

Jongup sighed in relief when he felt familiar hands wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" the large man demanded.

"I am his translator. Who are you?" Yongguk demanded.

"Me? I am Bluebeard!"

\-----

"So was he everything you expected?" Himchan asked as he went through the report.

"I figured as much. It's the files that I'm concerned with. Thirteen different women, ten different men all human trafficked and then killed within a year. Not only that, but he uses those bodies to store drugs in," Yongguk explained, clutching onto the flash drive.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the children's tale of Bluebeard," Himchan said, laying the file on his desk.

Yongguk shook his head, waiting for what Himchan was about to say.

"Bluebeard is a story about a wealthy aristocrat, who was feared and shunned because of his blue beard. He was also married several times, but no one knew what happened to his wives. The local girls therefore shunned him and rejected his offer into marrying him.

"One day, when Bluebeard visits one of his neighbors, he asks him if he could marry one of his two daughters. The daughters refused, trying to pass each other off to the other. He eventually persuades the youngest daughter to marry him, and she agrees. The two live together in a castle. Very shortly, he has to leave the country for a bit, so he gives his new bride a set of keys and tells her that they open doors to rooms all around the castle. He also gives her a key to a small room beneath the castle, telling her repeatedly that she mustn't enter the room under any circumstances. She vows to him that she won't open or enter into the room. He then leaves the house in her hands as he leaves for the country.

"Stricken with curiosity, she enters the room and immediately discovers her husband's horrible secret. Its floor is awash with blood and the murdered bodies of her husband's former wives hang from hooks on the walls. Horrified, she drops the key into the pool of blood. She flees the room, but the blood staining the key will not wash off. She plans to flee the castle the next day so that she wouldn't meet the same date. However, Bluebeard returns home unexpectedly the next morning and, noticing the blood on the key, immediately knows his wife has broken her vow.

"In a blind rage, he threatens to behead her on the spot, but she implores him to give her a quarter of an hour to say her prayers. He consents, so she locks herself in the highest tower. While Bluebeard, sword in hand, tries to break down the door, she waits for their two brothers to arrive. At the last moment, as Bluebeard is about to deliver the fatal blow, the brothers break into the castle; and, as he attempts to flee, they kill him. He leaves no heirs but his wife, who inherits all his great fortune. All of Bluebeard's dead wives are buried and she uses part of his fortune for a dowry to marry off her sister, another part for her brothers' captains' commissions, and the rest to marry a worthy gentleman who makes her forget her horrible encounter with Bluebeard."

Yongguk stared at him like he grew three heads. That's a story people read to little kids? Why? And why was this man so obsessed with that tale?

"Did you find anything interesting on that file?" Jongup asked.

Yongguk was shaken out of his thoughts and looked at his husband.

"We found out the next location that he's going to. Himchan suggested that we sneak in and try to stop whatever he's doing," Yongguk answered.

"So where is he going?" Jongup asked

"Los Angeles," Himchan answered.

\-----

"I can't believe this," Jongup muttered.

"It's for one day," Yongguk assured him.

Jongup glared at him as he continued changing into his disguise. Today's disguise was in the form of tourists. Really, it's what they are, but they can't believe the outfit that Himchan picked out for them.

"I really can't handle these colors. They're too bright and too noticeable," Jongup complained, holding out the bright orange shirt and bright blue shorts.

"We'll blend in this way," Yongguk told him, stepping out wearing a t-shirt that says 'USA' written in bold letters, a pair of bright pink shorts, and a pair of sandals.

"Easy for you to say," Jongup muttered.

"You're only angry because they wanted us to be brothers instead of boyfriends or husbands," Yongguk told him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jongup huffed and leaned into his touch. He wanted to one day stop being agents and live life like normal. With Yongguk. Maybe adopt a child or two later on. Or a cat. Cats are easy.

"We gotta go. Daehyun says drop off is in a couple of minutes," Yongguk told him.

Jongup sighed and slipped on the bright blue shorts and followed behind Yongguk. However, before they even stepped through the door, black cotton bags were slipped over their head and someone knocked them unconscious.

\-----

When Jongup woke up, he was in a dark room with a spot light over his body. He groaned and sat up. He furrowed his eyebrows and attempted to turn around to see why he couldn't move his arms.

"Comfortable?" a familiar voice asked.

Jongup looked up and saw the same man at the party; Bluebeard.

"I recognized you, Moon Jongup. Or should I say Bang Jongup. It's been so long since I've seen you. How's the married life?" Bluebeard taunted.

"Fuck off," Jongup cursed.

"Oh, my dear Jongup. That's no way to talk to your former boss now, is it? I must say being an agent must've toughened you up if you were able to talk to me that way," he said.

Jongup said nothing.

"Do you know the story of Bluebeard?" he asked randomly.

"Bits and pieces. Man marries woman, tells woman not to see inside room, woman did anyway, sees the horrors that man did to other wives," Jongup answered.

"Yes. You see, I picked that name for a reason. I have many lovers, you see. Male, female, whatever. I would lure them into becoming my prostitute. The first one got on my nerves, so I killed her and kept her body in a room to fill with drugs to transport. And then the others came alone. They all didn't last long," Bluebeard explained.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Jongup told him.

"Yes, but at least I'd admit it. Tell me, Jongup. When was the last time you killed someone and felt immense joy? Does your husband know the people you killed were for fun? That you _enjoyed_ it?" he taunted.

Jongup glared at him. When he was younger, yes. But he was young! And he was just starting out. This was way before he began to grow a conscious because he was born and raised to be nothing but a killer.

"Your husband is in the other room, you know. Listening."

"He already knows. I've told him everything already. You've got nothing on me," Jongup told him.

Bluebeard smirked and walked around him, observing him intently. It was starting to make Jongup's skin crawl. Soon, the door opened and a bag that seemed bloody was thrown into the room, which Bluebeard caught.

"In this bag, I have your husband's head. I'll have to say, he didn't put up much of a fight," he said.

Jongup felt his heart drop. No, not Yongguk. He saw Bluebeard opening the bag to take out the head, but when he revealed it, it wasn't Yongguk.

"What-?"

Bluebeard fell to the floor and Yongguk looked down at the passed out body. Jongup let out a sigh of relief and watched Yongguk picking up the rather large man onto a chair. He walked over to Jongup and began to untie his hands and legs.

"You're lucky I was able to distract them," he said.

Jongup felt his arms loosen and pulled them free. He stood up and took the strands of rope off his legs.

"We should do something with Bluebeard," Jongup said.

The two took out their guns and shot the large man both in the head and in the chest.

"Let's go home. I need a hot bath," Yongguk told him.

The two left the dark room and made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks a whole lot more than I realized. I'm so sorry.


End file.
